


Time Together

by Bmarvels



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Edolas, Fairy Tail Week, Fluff, Nalu Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmarvels/pseuds/Bmarvels
Summary: Collection of 5 sentence challenge pieces done for an Edolas Natsu x Lucy Event. The prompts for each day trust/overcome, vacation, secret/surprise, treasure, driving lessons, scary, and date night.You can find them on my tumblr page altogether here: https://bmarvels.tumblr.com/post/184551982652/edo-nalu





	Time Together

“You’re going to get yourself killed, Dragion,” Lucy states shaking her head at her pink-haired partner as he hops into his hot rod at the start of the line.

Natsu flashes her one of his signature grins, his confident smile always beaming when he’s behind the wheel, “Oh, come one Luce, this is nothing; besides, all I have to do is win, right? Don’t you trust me?”

  
She raises a leery brow at his confidence despite the dangerous race he’s about to take part in and leans over the driver’s door getting close to his face, “And if you don’t win, that means you’ll get to be the first to try out Technique 49.”

Color drains his face as he quickly switches from being his cool, confident racer attitude to one of fear of what his blonde partner came up with this time, “Aye, ma’am!” he nearly stutters.

 

 

“And the winner is Natsu Dragion as he leaves the other racers in the dust!” the announcer calls out, concluding the race.

Natsu makes his way up to the winner’s podium where King Jellal awaits to hand him his prize, “Natsu, as king, I would like to present to you a full expenses paid vacation for two that allows you to choose any vacationing spot of your choosing and to take whoever you wish.”

Natsu’s jaw nearly drops but then sees Lucy running towards him then tackling him into a fiercely tight hug, “You did it!”

He smiles and returns her hug, “Of course I did, and now we can go on a trip together!”

Lucy freezes in his arms before slowly pulling away to look at him with his excited smile, a soft blush dusting her cheeks, “Y-You mean just the two of us?” she asks nearly shocked but his firm nod and soft gaze chased away any lingering doubts she once had regarding their feelings for each other- this was their chance.

 

 

“Where the hell are we going, Dragion?” Lucy finally inquires as Natsu continues to guide her through a maze of directions, being really secretive as the blindfold over her eyes didn’t help her to try to even guess what he had in store for her.

“We’re almost there, just try to relax,” Natsu says trying to stay calm himself as his heart beats erratically inside his chest trying to keep this surprise for her a secret ever since they won that free vacation together; he wanted everything to be perfect, “okay, you can look now.”

  
Lucy tears off the blindfold quickly to see what all the secrecy was about just for her mouth to drop taking in the romantic scene before her: they stand in a large suite in front of a king sized bed with rose petals scattered all around, candles lit on the nightstand, and a tray of sweet delicacies set to the side with a couple glasses of champagne.

“Natsu…” she breathes in awe as she wonders how he managed to put this altogether without her finding out.

  
“Surprise, Lucy,” he says softly in her ear as he wraps his arms around her from behind, his breath tickling the crook of her neck as his lips ghost over her skin, “I hope you like it.”

 

 

With a shaky breath, Natsu tentatively presses his lips against the side of her neck, her fingers curling around his arms that hold her as she exposes more of her neck to him with a soft hum, “Natsu..”

Hearing his name like that on her lips encourages him to tighten his hold around her waist and deepen his kiss along her neck, leaving a trail of sparks in his wake that lights a fire deep within her.

Her breathing picks up at his touch as she turns around to capture his lips with hers, invading his mouth with her tongue as she starts taking control; her hands gripping his spiked locks bringing him in as his hands squeeze her hips tightly keeping her close.

She pulls back briefly for them to catch their breath, leaning their heads against each other, “You got quite a deal with the prize you won,” Lucy says between breaths trying to get her pounding heart back under control.

Natsu blushes as his hand cups her chin, making her look at him, his gaze intense as he fights off his natural reluctance to be bold and brazen when he’s not behind the wheel, “You are my true prize, my treasure, Lucy.”

 

 

Lucy grabs Natsu by his collar roughly, bringing him into a deep kiss before falling on top of the bed with Natsu over her.

She looks up at him with sultry eyes as he slowly pulls away from her lips, “It’s time for you to take control this time,” she encourages him as she trails a finger softly along the length of his neck and down his chest where his jacket opens up, slowly bearing more of his chest to her as she pushes the fabric aside to discard the rest of it on the floor.

  
Looking down at her, hearing her request, makes Natsu’s mouth go dry as he tries to swallow past the lump in his throat following her lead by unzipping her vest and revealing her large breasts, still unsure of how he could possibly take control in this situation.

Feeling his hesitation, she props herself on her elbows and grabs his chin, eyes burning into his, “You’re Fireball behind the wheel, now it’s time you learn to take the wheel here, too,” she tells him sternly, “now drive!”

  
Emboldened by her words and comparison, Natsu strips her of the rest of her clothes quickly while shedding his own and pins her to the bed with a slight smirk, “I never envisioned the day you would be giving me driving lessons,” he says dropping his voice low as he lowers his mouth to explore her creamy skin that writhes beneath him, “I hope you can handle it.”

 

 

Their night couldn’t be more perfect than it already was, but Natsu still had something in store for Lucy, something that scared him yet thrilled him at the same time.

As they lay there in each other’s arms tired, sweaty, and smiling, he figured this would be the best moment he was ever going to get.

“Lucy…” he says softly getting her attention as her head rests on his bare chest.

She looks up at him with her big brown eyes, filled with love for him, “Yes, Natsu?”

With a swallow as he tries to wet his dry mouth and a lick of his lips, Natsu tries to calm his nerves and erratic heartbeat, “Lucy, there is one more thing I wanted for us tonight in hopes to make it perfect and well...will you marry me?”

 

 

Natsu insisted on taking her on a date to celebrate their engagement and he had the perfect place in mind in hopes that she would say yes.

He takes her hand in his as his thumb gently caresses the back of her hand as she admires the ring on her finger while the other hand loosely hangs across the wheel as he drives through a series of twists and turns with the moon high in the sky illuminating their path.

Natsu parks the car atop of a cliff overlooking the lights of the royal city then proceeds to grab some items from the back before opening Lucy’s door to help her out, “My lady,” he says holding his hand out to her with a soft grin.

Lucy takes his hand with a slight eye roll and a blush to watch Natsu as he sets up a picnic area next to the edge of the cliff setting a blanket down on the ground and then food and candles on top of it as Natsu takes a seat with his legs dangling off the edge and a hand motion to the spot next to him, “Care to join me?”

Lucy stands there in awe at the beautiful and romantic setting Natsu set up for her as their little picnic overlooks the twinkling lights of the night sky and the city lights, “Natsu, it’s so beautiful,” she says breathlessly but the look on his face clearly told her what he found most beautiful.


End file.
